


【朱白】昼夜相逢 下

by youzijun



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 09:53:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16447607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youzijun/pseuds/youzijun





	【朱白】昼夜相逢 下

那吻来得远比他想象中凶猛，酥麻感直冲天灵盖，朱一龙抬手压着他后颈，似要将他死命吞下去。白宇将手伸入对方柔软的衣物下一寸寸摸过肖想中的肌肤，从脊背摸到胸口，从胸口摸到肚脐，又调皮地隔着内裤去揉半硬的阴茎，满意地听着对方轻哼一声，复而将他勒得更紧。  
分开的时候两个人都有点气喘吁吁，朱一龙眼角有一点红，捧着他的脸，眼里惊涛骇浪。  
“我们去床上。”朱一龙说。  
他们互相绊倒在一起睡了几个月的床上，铺天盖地的吻落下来，朱一龙亲他的侧颈，用舌头去舔吮甜美跳动着的颈动脉，那压迫感让他一阵阵发晕，却又止不住的心旌神摇。  
肌肤相亲的触感太过美好，他简直想叹息。  
被对方毫无预兆地含住的时候他差点惊跳起来，舌苔刮过敏感的冠状沟，他觉得自己像一尾鱼，被热带的洋流卷到深深的漩涡里，反抗不了，更无意反抗。他揪着朱一龙的头发，不知道应该是按紧了让他吞的更深一点，还是应该将这人提上来狠狠地吻住，将那眼睫那眉梢那唇间都吻上自己的烙印，再不给别人觊觎的空间。  
终于被放过的那刻他撑起身，想把这恼人的家伙掼到身下来好好报复一番，却在看见对方眼睛的那一刻彻底溺亡。那眼睛尚未全部凝神，嘴唇上沾满了亮晶晶的津液，额发搭在眼前，刀刻般的鼻尖有一滴汗，整个人柔软又锋利。  
朱一龙舔了舔嘴唇，抬眼看着他温温柔柔的笑。  
“喜欢吗？”  
“喜欢。”他脱口而出。急切的渴望喷涌而上，额角在微微颤抖，像高烧不退的病人。  
被手指进入的触感太过新奇，他扶着对方的肩，像抓住暴风雨中的最后一条桅杆。头埋在肩旁，这呼吸可闻的距离让他恍然如梦，想起无数个相伴入眠的夜里，这呼吸是他最要紧的那点陪伴。  
刮到敏感点的时候他忍不出叫出了声，这令人无措的快感又让他倏忽委屈起来。  
“你怎么还不进来。”  
对方呼吸一窒，安慰性地蹭了蹭他的脸颊。  
“好。”

于是所有言语在那一刻失了效，所有文明、礼貌、彬彬有礼和适可而止都在那一刻失却了所有意义，伊甸园里的禁果从亚当夏娃的嘴里吐出来，世间再没有羞耻，再没有你我，再没有分别。  
这不是末日，他们却在方舟里，被灭顶的洪水淹没。


End file.
